Waking The Demon
by St.Anger17
Summary: AU. Sasuke sufre por los abusones de su instituto. Tacha los días del calendario esperando el final del mes, el día de su venganza...Y ¿Porqué le atrae tanto los ojos de Sakura? (Basado en la canción de Bullet For My Valentine)


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto  
La trama está inspirada en la letra y video musical de BFMV **

**Waking The Demon**

**1 de Abril.**

Sasuke caminaba por los abarrotados pasillos del Konoha High School desganado. Era Lunes y tendría que volver otra semana más, a su infierno personal.

Vestía de negro, como era su costumbre. Con una camiseta de Iron Maiden y unos jeans desteñidos, no destacaba demasiado, o almenos eso pretendía. Con su música que le provenía de sus auriculares, quedó absorto del mundo que le rodeaba.

Llegó a su locker y abrió la puerta de metal: No había nada desdeñable en la taquilla, el único adorno era un calendario de Led Zeppelin. Tiró la mochila dentro y cuando iba a coger sus libros alguién tiró de su camiseta fuertemente hacia atrás.

Naruto, el deportista y bully por excelencia. El rubio sonrió cuando le retorció el brazo y lo empotró contra la taquilla de al lado.

-Venga Naruto para ya, te van a ver y a expulsar- Sakura, la novia de Naruto siempre miraba con desaprobación lo que hacía el rubio y trataba de detenerlo... Pero nunca lo conseguía.

-Oh vamos Sakura-chan, es que es tan divertido... Es como una muñeca de trapo- Decía cruelmente mientras seguía retorciendole el brazo, aprovechando su descomunal fuerza para aprisionarlo. Sasuke intentaba retorcerse, pero todo era en vano, y apenas podía contener ya el dolor, y todos los estudiantes que pasaban alrededor ignoraban la situación.

-Me voy- Sakura empezó a irse caminando por el pasillo, visiblemente enfadada.

Naruto soltó a Sasuke y salió corriendo tras ella y cuando la alcanzó empezaron a discutir. Sasuke, con el brazo un poco adolorido volvió a su taquilla, cogió un marcador y tachó el día 1 en el calendario. _El mes será muy largo._

**4 de Abril**

Llegó rápidamente a clase, y se sentó en su sitio de la segunda fila. Miró como llegaban alumnos e iban tomando sus asientos: Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara... No prestó mucha atención al resto de compañeros, pero apretó los puños cuando Naruto Uzumaki se sentó justo en el asiento de detrás de él.

Escuchó detenidamente a Naruto, sin volverse a mirarlo. Escuchó como se quejaba de su novia a sus amigos Kiba y Rock Lee; decía que Sakura parecía más atenta a_ tonterías _que a hacer _eso_ con él.

El profesor Kakashi no llegaba. Como siempre, llegaría 20 minutos tarde. Eso preocupó a Sasuke.

No tardaron demasiado en empezar a molestarle. Kiba le empezó a tirar bolas de papel, mientras Naruto le tiraba de la capucha de su sudadera. Rock Lee se reía estridentemente, y Sasuke, con un odio infinito en sus ojos negros, tachaba mentalmente el día 4.

**7 de Abril**

En pleno domingo, Sasuke paseaba por el bosque del pueblo. Siempre le había encantado estar allí de noche entre la espesura, aunque una vez le había mordido un lobo, pero eso ahora no le preocupaba.

Llegó a un claro en mitad del bosque, muy adentro, lejos de la ciudad, dónde ningún ruido llegaba.

Se sentó en una enorme roca y empezó a mirar a las estrellas. Estaba tan lleno de odio por dentro que golpeó la roca y apenas sintió el daño. Odiaba y envidiaba a Naruto. Lo odiaba por que abusaba de él, y él apenas podía defenderse. Y le envidiaba, porque tenía una chica guapa como Sakura. Sasuke volvió a golpear la piedra y se fue.

Esa noche tachó del calendario de su habitación, el día 7.

**9 de Abril**

Naruto y Kiba lo tenían agarrado de los brazos, y Rock Lee reía a carcajadas. Entraron en las duchas del instituto, y Sasuke apenas podía forcejear con aquellas dos bestias, y mucho menos con Lee, campeón de Karate. Lo tiraron en el suelo de las duchas y abrieron la manivela.

El agua empezó a correr, helada, por todo su cuerpo. Naruto cogió la mochila de Sasuke y desparramó todo sobre el suelo. Los libros, los apuntes e incluso su móvil acabaron empapados junto a Sasuke, ya completamente inservibles. Lee se cogió del estómago encogido de tanto reir, y se le unieron Kiba y Naruto.

Sasuke, de rodillas, cerró el peño con fuerza. Poco después, antes de irse corriendo de allí hacia su casa mandando al diablo las clases, se fue a su locker. Tachó el día 9.

**14 de Abril**

Andaba por el bosque de noche, como cada Domingo. Había evitado ir esa semana a clase, pues casi había cogido una pulmonía por culpa del incidente en las duchas. Se pasó la mano por su larga melena negra azulada, y volvió de camino a su casa.

En el sendero había dos vehículos. Una furgoneta roja y un auto gris. Sasuke reconoció a la chica pelirrosa que salió del gris, Sakura, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. A un lado de la furgoneta, apoyado, estaba Naruto sonriéndole a la chica. No tardaron mucho en empezar a besarse, con las manos de uno recorriendo el cuerpo del otro. Era obvio que de un momento a otro iban a pasar a mayores.

Sasuke soltó un enorme golpe sobre un árbol de su lado, causando cierto estruendo. Sentía la ira como un fuego que quemaba sus venas, y apretó tanto los puños que se le clavaron las uñas. Empezó a sangrar un poco.

Sakura se desprendió del rubio y miró en dirección al ruido. Naruto vio como Sasuke huía entre el bosque. La chica le dijo a Naruto que quería irse, y le puso la excusa de que había clase al día siguiente. Uchiha se las pagaría.

**15 de Abril**

Esta vez Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo que intentar evitar al grupo de bullys, ya lo estaban esperando. Lo agarraron y lo llevaron a la zona de vestuarios. Sasuke como siempre intentaba revolverse, pero en vano. Lo tiraron sobre un banco, Inuzuka lo cogía de los brazos y Lee de las piernas. Naruto cogió una toalla que colgaba de una puerta abierta de un locker de los vestuarios, y empezó a meter pastillas de jabón dentro.

-¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando jodes a Naruto Uzumaki! - Le gritó el ojiceleste, y con la toalla llena de pastillas de jabón, empezó a golpearlo en el estómago.

El dolor esta vez no lo podía reprimir, gritaba un alarido tras cada nuevo golpe. Veía la ira en la cara del rubio, y supo que hasta que no acabase con sus costillas rotas, no pararía. Sasuke cerró los ojos y tachaba mentalmente el día 15.

**19 de Abril**

El pelinegro se levantó de su nuevo asiento, en última fila. Iba a entregarle su examen a Kakashi, pero pasó por al lado de Naruto, y este no desaprovechó la oportunidad y con su pié hizo tropezar a Sasuke. Este cayó en el suelo y se golpeó fuertemente.

Kakashi, que estaba ojeando su libro de lectura como siempre, levantó la vista y vio a su alumno en el suelo. Él iba a gritarle al rubio de una vez por todas, ya se habían acabado los abusos.

Pero entonces toda la clase empezó a reir. Naruto sonreía con superioridad. Todos pregoneaban que ahora Sasuke era un patoso e inútil.

Kakashi consiguió que callaran de una vez, creyendo que Sasuke solo había tropezado no le dio mayor importancia. Nadie alzó la voz, y nadie protestó, todos reían. Pero Sasuke se llenaba de aún más odio. Fue a su locker al terminar la clase y tachó el día 19.

**23 de Abril**

Sasuke odiaba los baños del instituto, pero no le quedaba otra, ese día casi llegaba tarde y no pudo usar el suyo. Pero cuando salió del baño su corazón se descompuso. La pandilla de Uzumaki le estaba esperando.

Los había conseguido despistar el Lunes durante todo el día, e incluso pudo deleitarse por que en una hora de estudio su clase coincidió con la de Sakura, y descubrió no solo que compartían muchos gustos como la música, sino que algo de ella le atraía. Sus ojos le atraían.

Naruto le sacó de sus recuerdos y lo empujó dentro del baño, y lo agarró de su lacia melena. Gritaba cosas como que no se acercara a su chica y que ya vería quien era él. Le metió la cabeza dentro de la taza del retrete y empezó a ahogarlo.

Sasuke intentó liberarse pero no tenía tanta fuerza. Dejó caer sus brazos sintiendo como poco a poco se le escapaba la vida y el corazón le latía con rabia.

Finalmente Naruto se cansó y después de las carcajadas de su grupito, se quedó solo en el baño, con el rostro empapado mojándole la camiseta.

Con una mano en el rostro, aguantando su rabia interna, salió al pasillo, llegó a su Locker y tachó el día 23.

**26 de Abril**

Por petición del profesor Asuma, Sasuke tuvo que retornar a su antiguo sitio. En la clase anterior, había vuelto a conversar con Sakura en los pasillos. Sasuke le dijo si tenía algo que hacer el fin de semana, y Sakura respondió que tenía un compromiso con Ino. Sasuke de nuevo no podía dejar de mirarle los ojos.

Sin que la pelirrosa lo notara, Sasuke le quitó su teléfono móvil.

Ahora, era la clase de Kakashi, y como siempre, el peliplateado llegaba tarde. Toda la clase estaba en silencio, eso a Sasuke no le gustaba. Lo único que oía era a Uzumaki sorbiendo lentamente un batido.

Sasuke sintió una cosa fría, humeda, en la cabeza. Vio gotitas rosas recorriendole el pelo y manchándole la camiseta de Slayer. Naruto le derramó el batido por la cabeza.

Sasuke estaba estático, sin moverse. Pero sus ojos se habían vuelto un espejo de su alma, un odio sin fin emanaba de sus ojos color ónice.

Más tarde, Kakashi le dio permiso para ir al baño. La explicación de la clase fue que Sasuke había caído mientras tomaba un batido. Sasuke odiaba los batidos, pero a nadie le importó ese detalle.

Sasuke antes de ir a limpiarse, caminó a su locker, y la abrió con ira. Tachó el día 26, y el 27, que era sábado. Rodeó con un círculo rojo el día 28. tenía un rótulo: Full Moon.

**27 de Abril**

Naruto recibió un mensaje de Sakura. No hablaba con ella desde el Viernes, y no habían zanjado si iban a quedar para hacer _eso_ de una vez o no. El mensaje decía que le esperaba en el camino del bosque, a la medianoche. Naruto no la quería hacer esperar, pues eran las 11 de la noche.

Salió de casa sin que su padre Minato ni su made Kushina lo oyeran, como tantas otras veces que hacía escapadas, y fue rumbo del bosque. Llegó con más de 30 minutos de ventaja, y se maldijo mentalmente por eso.

La media hora pasó, silenciosa. Oyó a los búhos y a los animalillos nocturnos del bosque, pero ni rastro de la pelirrosa. Miró su reloj, que marcaba las 23:58.

Una bola de pintura le estalló en el pecho, pintándolo de un color negro e impregnándolo de un olor rancio, a podrido. Naruto, atónito, miró a su agresor. Sasuke Uchiha.

-Esta vez, te voy a matar Uchiha... ¡Te voy a matar!- Naruto salió disparado tras Sasuke.

Sasuke corría todo lo que podía. Naruto era un deportista, y le estaba cortando el espacio rápidamente. Sasuke necesitaba más tiempo, si lo cogía allí lo mataría, el rubio no parecía de los que vacilaban ante una amenaza así.

Por fortuna, el Uchiha conocía el terreno, y el rubio cayó varias veces tratando de esquivar ramas caídas y rocas, evitando que así alcanzara al pelinegro.

Sasuke por fin llegó al sitio donde quería llegar. Y se dejó caer de rodillas en mitad del claro del bosque. Naruto lo alcanzó.

-Uchiha... Esto no va a ser rápido, y te juro que te haré sufrir. Te arrepentirás de hasta haber existido.- Naruto avanzó poco a poco, Sasuke miró hacia arriba, entre las estrellas.

Naruto miró y vio la luna llena, tan blanca y majestuosa en mitad del cielo. Naruto bajó la vista y miró a Sasuke que tenía los ojos de un espeluznante color rojo carmesí con_... ¿Tres aspas alrededor de la pupila? _

El reloj electrónico de Naruto empezó a sonar, era medianoche.

**28 de Abril**

Sasuke miraba a Naruto, que le devolvía la mirada con un miedo atroz. El ojiceleste descubrió la verdad en ese momento: Uchiha no era humano.

Las manos del pelinegro se transformaron en garras, y una capa de pelo negro empezó a llenar cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus orejas se volvieron picudas y su rostro se transformó en un hocico de lobo.

Naruto estaba paralizado. Sasuke, avanzó hacia el, con la ropa desgarrándose debido a que empezó a transformarse. Era mucho más grande y corpulento que el rubio. Y su hocico pareció formar una sonrisa.

Los ojos carmesí de Sasuke lo miraban muy excitados.

Se avalanzó sobre el rubio, con dentelladas y zarpazos; triturando hueso, sorbiendo médula y desgarrando órganos.

Sasuke obtuvo su venganza.

**1 de Mayo**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la desaparición de Naruto Uzumaki.

Nadie fue a hacerle preguntas. Y nadie sabía nada. La policía encontraría sus restos en mitad del bosque tarde o temprano, pero cuanto más tardaran en encontrarlo, mejor.

Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado.

De camino a su taquilla Rock Lee le empujó y le tiró los libros. Se agachó a recogerlos mientras veía como Sakura abrazaba a Lee y este la levantaba con sus brazos mientras esta reía.

Sasuke abrió su taquilla, y se quedó mirando como se alejaban por el pasillo.  
Y entonces Sakura se giró.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Durante un segundo, los ojos de Sakura se hicieron de color carmesí, con dos aspas junto a su pupila, antes de girarse de nuevo y marcharse, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sasuke sonrió. Ahora sabía por que le atraían tanto los ojos de Sakura. Tachó el día 1.

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
